The use of electronic devices to access content over networks has grown significantly over the years. People now access websites over networks, such as the Internet, to obtain information, share their thoughts, manage their personal lives, entertain themselves, and for many other reasons. With so much of a person's daily life now involving communication “online,” there is a vast amount of information available to entities that monitor, or intercept, these communications, such as companies, hackers, governments, and others. Moreover, many of these entities are incentivized to gather this information for personal gain, sale, or control. For example, companies may sell this information to other companies that may use it to target advertising at people with certain characteristics. As another example, repressive governments may use this information to identify individuals who disagree with their policies, or who are trying to organize protests. However, individuals may not want their communications to be accessible to these entities. In particular, individuals may be hesitant to provide certain personal information, such as information about their finances or political thoughts, online for fear of it being monitored or intercepted.
Different techniques have been used to secure, encrypt, and/or anonymize communications. However, these techniques may be limited, complex to implement, and/or inconvenient. These techniques may also have disadvantages for network communications, such as increased packet sizes and slower network communication speeds. Moreover, many users may not even be aware that these techniques are available.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current network communications techniques.